Todos contra Shaka
by Belier
Summary: Cansados dos sermões de moral de Shaka, os outros cavaleiros de Ouro organizam um plano insano para acabar com a virgindade do loiro. AVISO: preparem-se para situações absurdas. E um pouquinho de Yaoi.


_Título: Todos contra Shaka_

_Autora: Bélier_

_Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi_

_Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._

_Resumo: Cansados dos sermões de moral de Shaka, os outros cavaleiros de Ouro organizam um plano insano para acabar com a virgindade do loiro. AVISO: preparem-se para situações absurdas._

-x-

- Bem, agora que todos estão reunidos, acho que podemos dar início à reunião... – Aioria começou, observando atentamente todos os presentes. Miro, como sempre, fora o último cavaleiro de Ouro a chegar, apesar do seu templo estar a apenas três lances de escada do de Leão.

- Foi mal, eu dormi... – Miro comentou, levantando a mão num gesto de desculpas e sentando-se ao lado de Kamus.

- Sei... – Afrodite falou, malicioso, enquanto rodava displicentemente uma bela rosa branca entre os dedos. – Você não dormiu direito à noite, não?

- Não com você gritando "_Amore mio!"_ na casa vizinha a noite toda, seu... – Miro começou, mas foi interrompido por várias risadas.

- PQP, Miro! – Kamus escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado.

- Ai... – Miro esfregou o dedo indicador na têmpora, e apertou os olhos, fazendo careta.

Apesar do constrangimento aparente de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite riu com gosto. – É tão fácil te enganar, seu escorpião bobo...

- Nem me fale... – Kamus resmungou.

- Bem, vamos deixar isso de lado e vamos ao tema principal da conversa... – Aioria continuou.

- Só um minuto... – Mu levantou-se, pedindo aparte, educadamente. – Caso você não tenha notado, Shaka ainda não chegou.

- Bem, Mu... – Aioria ficou um tanto quanto sem graça. – Eu notei, sim, mas o motivo dessa reunião... – Com um suspiro resignado, Aioria abriu o jogo. – O motivo é o próprio Shaka!

- Shaka? – Mu estranhou, voltando a se sentar. – O que tem Virgem?

- Eu e alguns outros cavaleiros andamos um pouco aborrecidos com o Shaka... – Aioria respondeu. – Ele... ele...

- Ai, dá licença que eu explico, Aioria! – Afrodite levantou-se, colocando a mão na cintura e voltando-se para os demais cavaleiros. – O negócio é o seguinte: quem aqui acha que o monge está insuportavelmente chato, cricri, irritante, metido a moralizador, etc, etc, e etc... levante a mão, por favor!

Peixes levantou a mão bem alto, de forma afetada. Várias outras mãos se ergueram.

- É isso aí... – Afrodite descansou o braço, após ter comprovado a sua teoria. – Não está dando mais para agüentar!

Mu, o único que não havia levantado a mão, olhou espantado para os outros cavaleiros. – Como assim?

- Mu, é o seguinte... – Aldebaran colocou a mão no ombro de Áries, de forma camarada. – Todos nós te adoramos, você é um santo, não reclama de nada, está sempre na sua, e talvez o Shaka não implique com você porque... porque...

- Porque você não faz nada de errado, saco! Ninguém está conseguindo completar nenhuma frase aqui, hoje?! – Afrodite revirou os olhos.

- É, você não faz nada de errado, mas também não pega no pé de ninguém, já o Shaka... – Aldebaran suspirou, desanimado. – EU não agüento mais ele, Mu! Todas as vezes que eu vou me encontrar com alguém na aldeia, ou tomo além da conta...

- O que não é raro... – Shura falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Cala a boca, espanhol de merda, que você também costuma encher o caco... – Aldebaran lançou um olhar perigosíssimo ao cavaleiro de Capricórnio. – Continuando, todas as vezes que qualquer um aqui sai da linha, ele já vem com o discurso preparado...

- Exato! – Miro fechou os olhos, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando alisa-los. Unindo as mãos junto ao peito, começou a imitar o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. – "Vocês não têm vergonha! Deveriam estar treinando, não se entregando aos prazeres mundanos! Precisam conservar suas cosmo-energias para batalhas futuras! Este Santuário está uma pouca vergonha, Athena não merece protetores como vocês! Seus bêbados! Libidinosos!" – Miro terminou o discurso arregalando os olhos, como se fosse explodir todos na sala. Nem mesmo Kamus conseguiu evitar o riso.

- Por Zeus, eu sequer posso ver Marin, sem que ele me diga que estou abandonando o meu posto! – Aioria passou os dedos pelos cabelos desarrumados.

- Nem eu posso ver a Shina... Ele diz que ficamos dando espetáculo pelas ruínas, que calúnia! – Shura reclamou.

- E não dão?! – Saga, calado até o momento, olhou significativamente para Capricórnio, com cara de quem já tinha visto alguma cena imprópria para menores.

- E eu? Ele reclama quando eu uso maquiagem, pode um negócio desses?! – Afrodite choramingou. – Como se um batonzinho pudesse interferir numa batalha...

- O batom, não, mas que você corre de briga pra não quebrar a unha, isso corre... – Miro insultou o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Não fujo, não! - Afrodite mostrou a língua para o Escorpião.

- Ele reclama até do mau cheiro da minha casa, aquele fresco fedendo a incenso! – Máscara da Morte arrancou mais gargalhadas com o comentário maldoso.

- Chega! – Aioria colocou ordem na sala. – O xis da questão é que nem estamos em batalha para vivermos em alerta, como Shaka insinua. E tenho certeza de que ninguém está descuidando dos treinamentos, apesar de estar também se divertindo!

Todos concordaram com acenos e murmúrios.

- Não vejo porque não podemos viver nossas vidas, sem que precisemos ouvir sermão todas às vezes! – O cavaleiro de Leão continuou seu discurso. Alguns aplausos ecoaram, e até um "Aioria para Mestre do Santuário" pôde ser ouvido.

- Bem, tenho certeza que, se vocês conversarem com o Shaka, ele vai entender o que estão sentindo... – Mu deu a sua opinião, timidamente.

Os outros cavaleiros olharam com piedade para o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mu... – Kamus falou como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. – Você acha que alguém aqui já não reclamou para ele?

- Até você, Kamus? – Mu se surpreendeu.

Aquário ficou vermelho. – Bem, eu...

- O nosso querido cubo de gelo aqui é o que anda levando fumo com mais freqüência, ultimamente... – Afrodite sorriu, malicioso, olhando de Miro para Kamus. Seu sorriso murchou rapidamente, ao ver as pétalas de sua rosa ficarem queimadas de frio e despencarem uma a uma. – Seu... Seu estúpido!

Kamus continuou, fingindo que não era com ele. - O problema, Mu, é que o Shaka se acha a reencarnação de Buda, o homem mais próximo de Deus, o todo poderoso, e é difícil convencê-lo de que, nesse caso, ele está errado...

Mu, mesmo a contragosto, concordou. Shaka era seu amigo, mas, em alguns momentos, costumava ser bastante arrogante.

- Bem, eu convoquei vocês aqui porque tenho um plano! – Aioria comunicou, triunfante. Todos pararam para prestar atenção. – Acho que todos concordamos que o problema do Shaka é... bem, é...

Afrodite levantou-se, exaltado. – ALGUÉM PRECISA DAR UMA BEM DADA NAQUELA BIBA, PELO AMOR DE ZEUS!!!

- APOIADO, APOIADO! - Apesar das palavras vulgares de Peixes, um coro se fez ouvir.

- Obrigada! – Afrodite sorriu, levando o mindinho aos lábios e piscando repetidas vezes.

- Vamos passar agora para um tópico mais difícil. E então, quem se habilita? – Aioria perguntou.

Silêncio total.

Depois de algum tempo...

- Eu! – Saga levantou a mão, todo feliz.

Aioria ficou sem graça. – Ah, hum... Bem, Saga... Não acho que você consiga convencer o Shaka... Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Eu tenho! – Saga fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Err... Saga, não foi isso que combinamos... – Leão falou, entredentes, diante da teimosia do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Mas eu quero! – Saga fez beicinho.

- Saga... – Aioria, assim como os demais cavaleiros, começaram a ficar inquietos. – Não estrague tudo...

- Como assim? – Mu perguntou, sem entender nada. – Ouçam, eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando, mas não vou participar desse plano desprezível! - O ariano levantou-se, indignado. – Até mais!

Aioria esfregou os olhos, desanimado. – OK, pessoal, o plano A falhou. Vamos ao B! PEGUEM-NO!!!

Mu olhou assustado para os outros cavaleiros de ouro, que avançaram na sua direção. – Que absurdo é esse...?!

Mu foi agarrado por Máscara da Morte, mas o tibetano desapareceu entre os braços de Câncer, reaparecendo a alguns metros da bagunça.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?! Eu exijo uma explicação! – Mu estava irritadíssimo.

- Droga, Mu, era pra você ter se prontificado! – Aioria avançou na direção de Áries, que sumiu novamente. – Você é o único que pode dobrar aquele pudico!

- Eu nunca concordaria com isso! – Mu teleportou-se novamente, dessa vez safando-se de Miro. – Vocês sabem que não vão conseguir me pegar, seus tolos! – Mu estava dividido entre sumir da quinta casa e saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Kamus, pelo amor de Zeus, eu não falei pra você arrumar o esparadrapo?! – Aioria cercou Mu, que desapareceu novamente.

- Está aqui comigo, alguém só o segure, por favor! – Kamus resmungou, correndo para o outro lado, onde Mu havia reaparecido.

Mu ia se preparar para teleportar-se para longe daquela loucura, quando algo inusitado aconteceu.

Shaka chegou.

- Posso saber que bagunça é essa? – O loiro já adentrou o salão soltando farpas. – Como vocês ousam fazer uma reunião bem ao lado da minha casa e não me convocam? Vocês por acaso pensam que eu sou tolo? Que eu não percebi que vocês estavam tramando outra das suas—

- Shaka, é uma armadilha, saia daqui! - Mu distraiu-se por um momento, e Aldebaran o agarrou pelos ombros. Antes que o ariano pudesse fazer algo, o brasileiro deu-lhe uma pancada na cabeça. Antes de desmaiar, Mu ainda reclamou. – Até... você... Ald—

- Desculpa, Mu... – Aldebaran ergueu o tibetano nos braços, morrendo de dó do amigo.

Virgem deu um passo atrás, horrorizado. – Que absurdo! Por que fizeram isso?! Eu sabia! Seus insanos! Vocês estão loucos!

Aioria voltou-se para o loiro esganiçado, e ordenou, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. – Peguem aquele lá, também!

-x-

- Mu...

O ariano mexeu-se um pouco, e sentiu sua cabeça explodir de dor. Gemendo, evitou abrir os olhos.

- Mu... Acorde...

Mu podia sentir alguém o chamar vagamente, mas não tinha certeza se era verdade ou se era sua imaginação.

- Droga, Mu, acorde!

Mu sentiu sua nuca ser beliscada, e abriu os olhos, assustado. Áries demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Graças a Buda você acordou! – Shaka suspirou aliviado. – Faça o favor de nos tirar dessa!

Os olhos verdes de Mu se arregalaram. O ariano, ainda zonzo, ficou observando o rosto de Shaka, a apenas alguns centímetros do seu. Na verdade, seus narizes chegavam a se tocar.

- O que faz aqui? – Mu perguntou, cauteloso.

- Oh, não, você perdeu a memória com a pancada, por um acaso? – Shaka resmungou. – Não me diga que esqueceu como se teleportar, também...

Mu não respondeu. Tentou desesperadamente se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Lembrou-se da reunião absurda no templo de Aioria, da perseguição, de Shaka chegando e da pancada na cabeça.

Quando ele cruzasse com Aldebaran...

- Mu, por favor...- Shaka suplicou. – Tire-nos dessa situação.

Situação? Mu então reparou.

Ele estava amarrado. Completamente. Tentou mover as mãos, mas não conseguiu, tampouco as pernas. Seus tornozelos estavam presos.

Aos de Shaka.

- Mas o quê...?

- Você ainda não acordou direito?! – Shaka estava impaciente. – Caso não tenha percebido, aqueles doidos nos amarraram juntos, sabe-se lá porque!

- Chega de reclamar, Shaka! – Os dois cavaleiros ouviram uma voz vindo pela porta do quarto. Era Aioria. – Vocês só vão sair daí quando... quando...

- QUANDO VOCÊS... HUMPFT... ME SOLTEM, SEUS GROSSOS!!!

- Cala a boca, Afrodite, agora não é hora. – A voz de Aioria veio abafada, mas ainda assim, audível. – Nós vamos embora, e só vamos voltar amanhã! Espero que tenham uma boa noite!

- UMA NOITE ÓÓÓTIMA!!! – Afrodite ainda gritou.

- Do que esses imbecis estão falando?! – Shaka resmungou. – TIRE-ME DAQUI, AIORIA, SEU CRETINO!

- Boa noite! – Foi a última resposta que o loiro obteve.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA! – Shaka remexeu-se, nervoso, e Mu teve uma idéia melhor da situação em que estavam.

Ambos estavam deitados de lado numa cama ampla. Os pulsos de Shaka estavam amarrados e passavam pelo pescoço do ariano, enquanto que os dele, também presos firmemente, envolviam a cintura do loiro. Fora os tornozelos, Mu podia sentir que também sua cintura estava atada à do loiro. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu que a corda roçava contra a sua pele, esfolando-a.

Foi então que percebeu o pior.

Ele estava nu!

- Por Zeus, Shaka! – Mu enrijeceu o corpo imediatamente, como se aquilo pudesse evitar o contato com o corpo do outro cavaleiro.

- Estou tão constrangido quanto você, meu caro! – Shaka bufou, irritado. Foi quando Mu percebeu que o loiro também estava sem roupas. – Quando eu pegar esse bando de pervertidos, eu, eu... elimino todos os cinco sentidos deles e mais alguma coisa que vai fazer muita falta!

- Shaka, eu... – Mu começou, nervoso.

- Vamos, o que está esperando? Teleporte-se logo! – Shaka cobrou.

- Claro! – Mu, ainda sem graça pela sua nudez, concentrou-se, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Talvez fosse a pancada na cabeça que estivesse atrapalhando seus sentidos. Concentrou-se novamente e nada.

- Não posso! – Mu falou, confuso.

- Não pode?! Como não pode?! – Shaka ficou histérico.

- Não sei! Pode ter sido a pancada! – Mu tentou se explicar.

- Essa não! – Shaka não se conformava. – Eu vou usar o meu poder, então!

- Não se atreva a abrir os olhos!!! – Mu, rapidamente, retrucou. – Não quero virar pó e nem visitar algum dos seus infernos!

- Mas... – Virgem resmungou. – O que faremos, então?

- Podemos esperar um pouco para ver se eu consigo me teleportar... – Mu sugeriu. – Mas, no momento, eu preciso resolver urgentemente o problema do meu braço, que está adormecido!

- Qual? – Shaka perguntou.

- Aquele em que você está deitado! – Mu respondeu, áspero.

- Ah, sim... E como fazemos?

- Bem, temos duas opções... Ou você passa aqui por cima de mim, ou eu por cima de você...

- Seu... Seu tarado! – Shaka exclamou, indignado.

- Shaka... – Mu suspirou, desanimado. – Não é hora para isso!

- Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu vou! – Shaka resmungou, sem graça. O loiro, cheio de cuidados, rodou seu corpo sobre o de Mu, e eles mudaram de posição.

- Grande coisa... – Mu reclamou, ao sentir o peso de Shaka agora sobre o seu outro braço. – Daqui a pouco, esse braço é que vai estar formigando!

Shaka rosnou. – Não pense que eu vou ficar me esfregando em você toda hora!

- Shaka! – Mu apertou os olhos, sentindo a cabeça doer cada vez mais.

- Trate de dar um jeito nisso, então! – Virgem foi incisivo.

- Se eu pudesse, sumiria daqui o mais rápido possível, pode ter certeza disso! –Mu exasperou-se.

- Hn. – Shaka franziu o nariz, segurando-se para não cometer a infantilidade de mostrar a língua para o ariano. Mesmo porque seria extremamente perigoso fazer aquilo, levando-se em conta a distância entre eles.

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Subitamente, o rosto do indiano iluminou-se. – Já sei!

- O quê? – Mu perguntou, temeroso.

- Já sei como sair disso! – Shaka esticou os braços, passando-os facilmente pelo pescoço do ariano. – Pronto! Agora, é só você passar os seus pela minha cabeça, e depois damos um jeito de desamarrar nossos pés!

- Shaka... – Mu, todo descabelado, revirou os olhos, impaciente. – E você acha que eu já não pensei nisso?! – Mu forçou os pulsos para cima, mas estes não saíram do lugar. – Aqueles... aqueles... – Mu respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. – Aqueles malucos amarraram meus pulsos na sua cintura.

- Oh... – Shaka fitou o ariano, decepcionado. Como os seus braços ocupariam muito espaço entre eles, decidiu, a contra gosto, volta-los para o pescoço de Mu. Antes, porém, o loiro tentou acertar o cabelo bagunçado do amigo, sem sucesso. – Desculpe-me por isso...

Mu soprou uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos. – Tudo bem. Só me avise quando tiver outra idéia dessas...

Shaka fechou a cara, contrariado. – Você manda...

-x-

_(Algum tempo depois...)_

- Onde estamos, afinal de contas? – Mu perguntou.

- No meu quarto... – Shaka respondeu, cansado. – Pelo pouco que posso ver, é claro. Ainda não consigo entender por que fizeram isso conosco!

Mu fungou, constrangido. – Shaka...

- O quê?

- Eu sei por quê... Eles... Eles acham que você reclama demais das farras deles...

- E...? – Shaka incentivou o ariano a terminar.

- E que o motivo é falta de sexo... – Mu completou, a contragosto.

- QUÊ?!?! – Shaka ficou estupefato. – Pra começar, eu não reclamo demais, só tento reprimir essa pouca vergonha antes que esse Santuário fique desmoralizado! E o motivo não é FALTA DE SEXO!!!

- Não? – Mu perguntou, curioso.

- É claro que não! Só porque eu não faço sexo, não significa que eu vou ficar rabugento!

- Ah, tá, eu tinha entendido errado! – Mu corou. – Eu achei que você fizesse!

- Não diga asneira! – Shaka mexeu as mãos, impaciente, puxando o cabelo de Mu no processo. – E você, afinal de contas, que papel tem nessa história?!

- Eu?! Sou tão vítima quanto você! Não me pergunte porque me escolheram!

- Escolheram para quê?

Mu suspirou diante da inocência do cavaleiro de Virgem e respondeu, irônico. – Para ficar amarrado aqui a noite toda com você, Shaka.

O indiano pareceu entender então a insinuação do ariano. – Oh... Eles acham que você... que eu... que nós... Já entendi.

-x-

_(Mais algum tempo depois...)_

- Shaka... Eu estava aqui pensando...

- Não diga?! – O loiro foi sarcástico.

- Cale a boca, sim? – Mu estava começando a perder a paciência com o indiano. – Não pode ser só por causa da pancada na cabeça que eu não estou conseguindo me teleportar... Tem alguma coisa errada!

- O que, por exemplo? – Shaka remexeu-se, começando a sentir cãibras.

- Não sei ao certo... – Mu franziu a testa, e sentiu que ela repuxava. – Você poderia dar uma olhada na minha testa e ver se tem algo estranho?

Shaka ergueu um pouco o rosto, e, mesmo sem abrir os olhos, passou a observar o ariano atentamente. – Bem, tirando esses dois pedaços de esparadrapo, parece tudo OK...

- Esparadrapo?! - Mu ficou horrorizado. – Sobre os meus pontos?!

- É... – Shaka fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. – Qual o problema?

- Qual o problema?! Qual o problema?! – Mu falou, desesperado. – São eles que controlam a minha telecinese!

- Mesmo? – Shaka encarou curioso o ariano. – Eu achei que eram só enfeite.

- Droga... – Mu gemeu, desanimado. – Como eles descobriram isso? É o meu ponto fraco! – Os olhos de Mu se iluminaram, de repente. – Kiki! Só pode ter sido ele! Eu mato aquele moleque!

- Sejamos mais práticos agora. Depois você pode esfolá-lo, eu te ajudo... – Shaka moveu-se um pouco, tentando chegar mais para cima e alcançar a testa do tibetano com os lábios. – Talvez eu consiga tira-los, com um pouco de malabarismo...

- Shaka... – Mu sentiu o corpo inteiro do loiro roçar contra o seu, com o movimento. – Isso não vai dar certo...

- Confie em mim. Abaixe um pouco a cabeça. – Mu obedeceu, e Virgem tentou puxar o esparadrapo com a ponta dos dentes.

- Não sai, está difícil... – Shaka resmungou, sua respiração quente tocando a pele sensível da testa do ariano.

- Cuidado para não puxar com força, por favor! – Mu advertiu-o, preocupado.

- Hn! Se eu conseguisse pelo menos pegar a ponta. – Shaka passou a língua pela pele de Mu várias vezes, tentando descolar o esparadrapo um pouco.

- Shaka... – Mu sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem, diante do gesto do outro cavaleiro. - Não vai dar certo...

- Temos que tentar, ao menos! – Shaka tentou pegar novamente o esparadrapo com os dentes, mas só conseguiu mordiscar a testa de Mu, que gemeu em protesto. Afastou-se, desolado. – Tem razão, não vai sair.

- Não... – Mu inalou devagar, tentando se controlar. A última coisa de que precisavam, no momento, era alguma coisa constrangedora entre eles. Entre eles, literalmente. Áries fechou os olhos e concentrou-se o melhor que pode, tentando pensar em alguma coisa desagradável. Pensou em Kiki gritando, sua voz estridente ecoando pelo templo de Áries... "Está dando certo..." Shaka mexeu-se mais um pouco, tentando se ajeitar, e Mu apertou os olhos, desesperado. "Saori! Saori nos dando ordens... argh!" Mais uma remexida do loiro.

- Mu?

- Quêêêê?!?!

- Você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho...

-x-

_(Dez minutos depois...)_

- Mu?

- Sim?

- Porque você não tem sobrancelhas?

- Eu tenho. É que eu as depilo.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

- É claro que não.

-x-

_(Cinco minutos depois)_

- Shaka?

- Quê?

- Eu não sei porque não tenho sobrancelhas...

- Eu logo imaginei...

-x-

_(Meia hora depois...)_

- Mu? – Shaka chamou o ariano, remexendo-se. – Você está dormindo?

- Agora não mais. – Mu respondeu, com um gemido.

- Estou com cãibras... – Shaka reclamou.

- Sério?! – O ariano perguntou, irônico. Virando-se ligeiramente, Mu tentou encontrar uma posição mais cômoda para os dois, mas as cordas restringiam bem seus movimentos. Com um pouco de esforço, Mu conseguiu deitar-se de costas, fazendo com que Shaka descansasse o corpo sobre o dele. Dessa forma, o loiro não faria peso sobre seus braços.

Após alguma resistência, Shaka acabou relaxando. Seus músculos estavam doloridos demais para que ele reclamasse. Acomodou sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço de Mu, e suspirou, resignado.

- E então, está melhor? – Mu ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Está, sim. Só tem um problema... – Shaka sussurrou no ouvido do ariano.

- Qual?

- Tira essa mão boba do meu traseiro!!!

-x-

_(Muito tempo depois...)_

- Que horas serão, agora? – Shaka perguntou, com um suspiro cansado.

- Não faço idéia... – Mu respondeu, bocejando. A essa altura, a vela que os outros cavaleiros tinham deixado acessa já havia se apagado, e a escuridão tomava conta do quarto. Os dois já haviam tentado todas as posições possíveis, mas não se ajeitavam de forma alguma. Sem solução, estavam deitados lado a lado, novamente.

- Mu, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, não temos mais nada pra fazer a não ser conversar, mesmo...

- Você também me acha um chato?

Pausa. – Não.

- Você demorou a responder! Diga a verdade.

- Bem... - Mu começou, hesitante. – Às vezes, sim.

- Quando eu sou chato?! – Shaka já começou a ficar irritado.

- Agora, por exemplo! – Mu não se controlou, e riu. – Pediu-me que falasse a verdade, e ficou irritado.

Shaka suspirou, desanimado. – Mas eu os aborreço tanto assim com os meus conselhos?

- Shaka, veja bem... Ninguém é obrigado a seguir o mesmo ritmo de vida que você tem. Se eles querem se divertir, beber, dançar, namorar, deixe-os fazer o que querem!

- Mas o Santuário... – Shaka começou, ainda tentando ter razão.

- Esqueça isso, Shaka! Nenhum deles é criança, mais... Bem talvez o Miro ainda aja como uma, mas... Todos são cavaleiros de Athena, já deram suas vidas em batalha e sabem bem das suas responsabilidades! Não os obrigue a serem puros como você! Caso contrário você vai morrer tentando... Nenhum deles vai mudar.

Shaka suspirou, resignado. – Acho que você tem razão. E o pior de tudo, é que a minha impertinência colocou você nessa situação...

- Tudo bem, eu me recupero! – Mu brincou.

- Só não entendo porque te escolheram...

- Bem, talvez porque eu seja o único com quem você não implica tanto...

Shaka sorriu pela primeira vez desde que aquela loucura começara. – Não posso sequer me lembrar de alguma vez em que você tenha saído da linha...

Mu fez um muxoxo. – Também não sou santo.

Shaka suspirou, desanimado. – Mesmo? Então acho que estou sozinho aqui nesse lugar.

- Bem, uma vez eu tomei um porre, acordei acabado, e perdi a hora do treinamento... Mas foi só uma vez... – Mu declarou, sem graça.

Shaka deixou escapar uma risada baixa. – Eu até me lembro desse dia, mas achei que você estava ocupado com alguma armadura...

O loiro abaixou um pouco a cabeça, descansando sua testa próximo aos lábios do ariano. Mu, depois de hesitar um pouco, roçou os lábios delicadamente sobre a pele do indiano.

- Talvez eu não possa vencê-los, mas isso não significa que eu vou me juntar a eles! – Shaka fungou, chateado.

- Só, por favor, não lhes dê mais lições de moral! – A voz de Mu soou atemorizada. – Sabe-se lá o que eles vão fazer da próxima vez!

Shaka ergueu a cabeça, num gesto rápido. - Não seja tolo, não vai haver uma... – Os lábios do indiano tocaram os de Mu na escuridão. - ... próxima... – Shaka aproximou-se mais um pouco, testando a sensação. - ... vez.

Shaka fez beicinho, sugando de leve a pele do ariano, num beijo estalado.

Mu suspirou, conformado. – Eu tinha certeza que isso ia acontecer!

Sem dar muita chance para que Shaka pensasse no assunto, Mu adiantou-se e repetiu o gesto do loiro. Virgem gemeu levemente, e, ao contrário do que Mu esperava, deixou que ele continuasse.

Testando os limites do indiano, Mu tocou os lábios dele com a ponta da língua, acariciando-os. Shaka imediatamente abriu a boca, deixando escapar um suspiro de prazer que traiu todo o discurso que ele havia feito há pouco.

O ariano mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Shaka, puxando-o, e dessa vez, obteve como resposta um gemido longo. Certo de que o outro não ia repeli-lo, Mu deixou sua língua escorregar dentro da boca dele, iniciando um beijo sensual.

Shaka retribuiu, deixando sua língua tocar a de Mu, timidamente, como se estivesse analisando o contato. Chegando a conclusão de que o agradava, Virgem se rendeu e acompanhou os movimentos insinuantes do tibetano. Buscando uma posição melhor, o loiro inclinou um pouco a cabeça, e aprofundou o contato, seus lábios colando-se ao do ariano.

Mu deixou que Shaka explorasse sua boca, e ele o fazia com tanta sofreguidão, que ficava difícil respirar. Quando Shaka finalmente cessou sua investida, tentando recuperar o fôlego, o ariano passou a beijá-lo no rosto. Mu sentiu o coração do cavaleiro de Virgem bater rápido, o tórax do loiro pressionando o seu severamente, enquanto ele também buscava ar.

- Hummmm...- Shaka gemeu, tentando se soltar. – Como aqueles imbecis queriam que a gente fizesse isso, amarrados desse jeito?!

- Não sei... – Mu abriu mais a boca, beijando o queixo do indiano. Shaka esticou o pescoço, oferecendo mais espaço para o ariano, e Mu atendeu o seu desejo, lambendo a pele alva de forma lânguida, traçando contornos com a ponta da língua e arrancando longos suspiros do cavaleiro de Virgem.

Mu beijou e mordeu de leve o ombro de Shaka, até onde ele conseguia alcançar, e arriscou mover suas mãos, acariciando os músculos firmes sob seus dedos. Notando que o indiano não reclamava, apertou com força as nádegas do loiro, pressionando os quadris dele contra os seus.

Shaka ofegou, sua respiração quente acariciando o pescoço do ariano, e fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance para provocar Mu: beijou-o na orelha, deixando sua língua ir fundo dentro do ouvido dele.

Mu arregalou os olhos, sentindo a respiração falhar. – Shaka...

Em resposta, Shaka apenas puxou a cabeça de Mu um pouco mais, sugerindo que ele voltasse a dar atenção ao seu ombro e pescoço. Áries voltou a apertar o indiano contra seu corpo, sua ereção roçando contra a dele de forma tentadora. Com um pouco de esforço, Mu conseguiu apoiar sua coxa contra a virilha de Shaka, que gemeu alto.

- Hmm... Mudou de idéia sobre sexo? - Mu não conseguiu conter o comentário, diante das demonstrações de prazer tão descaradas do cavaleiro que, até alguns minutos atrás, pregava o celibato no Santuário.

– Depois eu acerto as contas com você... – Shaka respondeu, ofegante.

Mu sorriu diante do comentário do cavaleiro de Virgem. Era óbvio que ele não ia mudar o discurso assim, tão facilmente. Era mais fácil culpar a situação. Continuou a acariciar o loiro, levando adiante aquela deliciosa tortura.

Os dois beijaram-se novamente, dessa vez de forma mais afoita. Uma fina camada de suor começava a cobrir seus corpos, e os movimentos restritos apenas faziam com que eles desejassem toques mais ousados.

- Oh, minhas mãos... – Shaka reclamou, interrompendo o beijo, sua voz denotando um certo desespero. – Eu tenho que soltá-las... Droga, isso não é justo! Eu quero... tocar você... – O indiano se traiu. Com um gemido angustiado, Virgem acabou desabafando. – Quero terminar isso logo! Não estou mais agüentando!

Mu ouviu com uma certa surpresa a declaração de Shaka. Talvez os outros cavaleiros não estivessem errados, e a rabugice do indiano fosse mesmo decorrente do fato dele estar só. Ficou encarando Shaka, um olhar confuso estampado em sua face.

Nesse momento, algo pareceu estalar na cabeça do loiro. – Maldição! – Shaka, num acesso repentino de raiva, retirou suas mãos atadas novamente do pescoço de Mu, deixando os cabelos lilases mais revoltos ainda. – Como eu não pensei nisso antes?! – Virgem espremeu os braços entre o seu tórax e o do tibetano, com dificuldade, até que seus dedos estivessem próximos ao rosto deles. - Desculpe-me, Mu! – Com um puxão violento, Shaka arrancou um dos esparadrapos que cobriam os pontos do amigo, e que haviam se descolado um pouco, devido ao suor.

- Aaaaiiiiêêêê!!! – Mu gritou de dor, encolhendo-se.

- Sinto muito, eu...

- Tire o outro logo! – Mu implorou, e Shaka o atendeu prontamente.

Ofegante por causa da dor, Mu tentou se acalmar, e depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu se teleportar da cama, direto para o chão.

Ao se ver livre, Shaka sentou-se, olhando para a beirada da cama, preocupado. – Você está bem?!

Mu sentou-se no chão, apoiando os braços no colchão, ainda respirando com dificuldade. – Estou sim... só calculei mal onde ia reaparecer por causa da dor...

- Oh... Eu... Sinto muito! – Shaka ficou sem graça, por ainda estar nu e, ainda por cima, excitado. Sem ter como se cobrir, ofereceu os pulsos atados timidamente para Áries. – Você se importa?

Mu respirou fundo. – É claro que não. – Áries desatou os nós que os outros cavaleiros haviam feito com tanto capricho. Shaka, finalmente com as mãos livres, terminou de tirar as cordas da cintura e dos tornozelos, que haviam afrouxado com a ausência do corpo de Mu.

O ariano, ainda no chão, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando ajeita-los, enquanto Shaka tentava esconder sua ereção com o lençol. Os dois se encararam, sem saber bem o que falar, e sem acreditar que aquela situação insana tinha acabado.

- Que foi? – Mu perguntou, observando o rosto corado do loiro e notando que as pálpebras dele, fechadas, tremulavam ligeiramente.

Shaka baixou a cabeça, enquanto desenhava alguma coisa imaginária no lençol com a ponta do dedo. – E agora?

- Agora o quê? – Mu perguntou, confuso.

Shaka o encarou novamente. – O que faremos?

Mu ergueu-se, voltando para a cama e aproximando-se do loiro. – Como assim, o que faremos? – O ariano enlaçou a cintura do indiano, voltando a beijá-lo na boca.

Shaka sorriu, feliz, e ainda tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Apenas enlaçou os ombros do amigo e gemeu dentro da boa dele, satisfeito com a resposta.

-x-

_(Na manhã seguinte...)_

- Será que deu certo? – Shura perguntou, esperançoso.

- Não sei... – Aioria encostou o ouvido na porta do quarto de Shaka. – Não ouço nada...

- O que fazemos? Entramos? – Miro perguntou, indeciso.

- Mas é claro!!! – Afrodite esfregou as mãos, animado. – Vamos ver o que virou aí dentro desse quarto, logo!

- Não sei, não... – Aldebaran comentou, temeroso. – Acho que não devemos invadir a privacidade dos dois...

Todos os cavaleiros lançaram olhares de incredulidade para Aldebaran.

- Debinha, querido... – Afrodite começou, com seu jeito característico. – Nós amarramos esses dois coitados juntos, pelados, numa cama... E VOCÊ VEM ME FALAR DE PRESERVAR A PRIVACIDADE DOS DOIS?!

- Privacidade virou palavra em desuso aqui no Santuário... – Kamus concluiu, balançando a cabeça, ainda inconformado com o que eles haviam feito. – Bem fez o Saga, que não veio.

- Hê, hê, ele ficou chateado por não poder participar do plano! – Miro riu, zombeteiro.

Máscara decidiu acabar com a indecisão. - Ah, vamos deixar logo de frescura e abrir logo essa m—

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu com um estrondo, e Shaka apareceu, ameaçador, de armadura e com seu rosário na mão.

- AI, MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEE!!! - Afrodite se abraçou, gritando histérico.

- SHAKA! – Aioria falou, atemorizado. – Err... E aí, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem? TUDO BEM??? – Shaka sacudiu o rosário na direção dos cavaleiros, que deram um passo atrás, horrorizados com o gesto. O loiro controlou sua fúria, e continuou, com a voz mansa. – Obrigado por perguntar! Eu não poderia estar melhor! Passei a noite toda amarrado, estou com cãibras por todo o corpo e sequer consegui dormir... ESTOU Ó-TI-MO! - Shaka gritou, fazendo com que os cavaleiros dessem mais um passo atrás.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado que eles iam conseguir se soltar... – Kamus, aparentemente o mais esperto do grupo, recriminou-se.

- É... bem... a gente pensou que... que você e o Mu... sabe? – Aioria continuou, irritado pelo fato dos outros cavaleiros estarem usando-o como escudo, todos encolhidos atrás dele.

- Vejam vocês... Pobre Mu... Não tinha nada a ver com a história! Nesse momento, deve estar no templo dele, traumatizado com toda essa situação... – Virgem balançou a cabeça, inconformado. - Se vocês tinham alguma coisa contra a minha pessoa, deveriam ter vindo a mim, não feito essa... essa... – Shaka sacudiu o rosário novamente. - ... palhaçada!

- Ai, meu "Padin Ciço"... – Aldebaran rogou. – Eu sabia que não deveríamos ter feito isso...

- Você tem razão, Shaka, nós erramos... – Aioria começou, mas foi cortado pelo loiro.

- Agora é tarde para vocês se arrependerem! – Shaka ergueu o braço, balançando o rosário, ameaçador. – Sintam a minha ira! TEEEEMBU...

- SOCOOOOOOORROOOOOOOO!!! – Afrodite foi o primeiro a sair correndo. Os outros cavaleiros o seguiram, na velocidade da luz.

- Hn. – Shaka colocou as mãos na cintura, sorrindo, satisfeito. Dando meia volta, entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Você esteve ótimo... – Mu, que havia assistido a tudo de camarote, elogiou, batendo palmas.

Shaka observou o ariano, nu, esparramado em sua cama. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Virgem apenas comentou, com ar superior. – Obrigado.

- De nada! – Mu sorriu, contente. – Agora, tire logo essa armadura e volte para a cama!

Shaka estreitou os olhos, encarando ameaçadoramente o cavaleiro de Áries. Em seguida, desfez a carranca, retribuindo o sorriso. - Com prazer!

Fim

_Comentários da autora:_

_Aff. Quanta asneira._

_Pelo menos ninguém pode me acusar de falta de criatividade... u.u Ou talvez possam. Mas eu comento sobre isso no blog._

_O que me levou a escrever esta fic foi imaginar as conversas que os dois teriam, amarrados e pelados. Como eles são muito certinhos, comecei a montar os diálogos, e todos soavam hilários. O da sobrancelha foi assim... totalmente imbecil. Eu admito._

_A história do esparadrapo é a teoria mais absurda que eu consegui inventar. Por que fazer a história justamente com o único cavaleiro que poderia se livrar daquele aperto? Porque caso contrário não teria a menor graça._

_E porque eu gosto dele, é claro. _

_Meu, o Shaka ficou o cão chupando manga. Tsc, tsc. E o Afrodite ficou aquele que eu adoro usar nas minhas fics, totalmente desbocado e que adora ser o centro das atenções. Desde de "A poção do amor" eu não o fazia assim. Já estava com saudades._

_Bem, depois de tudo, ficou comprovado que a rabugice do Shaka não era um problema de falta de sexo..._

_É dele, mesmo. (risos)_

_Beijos_

_Bélier_


End file.
